Destiny
by Supikun
Summary: In Card Captor Sakura, Kaho left Touya to go to England, but what did she do in England?


Eriol at Hogwarts  
  
The sweeps of the pendulum in the over-sized chronometer ticked back-and- forth endlessly like the motions of Charon's oar on the river Styx. It was the only noise, other than the crackling fire in the fireplace, in the large house that copied bits of the Tudor-style. A hand moved, down came from above the mantle a framed picture of a woman in green. He sighed showing a brief bit of emotion in his cold blue almost violet eyes. His gaze was fixed on the subject of the painting - a very beautiful woman in green, behind her glasses was sad eyes like they had seen too much of the cruelty of the world or was accepting what fate cursed her with. He took a step back to admire the painting some more, it was good but not that good. He then proceeded to pick the painting up off the floor and toss it into the flames.  
  
The fire flared up brighter almost exploding in his face. As the toxic fumes wafted up the chimney, he almost wept, "Good bye, the one whom died bringing me into this word," his gaze averted from the painting's death to a letter, "Destiny."  
  
He sadly read the letter aloud, "You have been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will require the supplies as listed below - broom, cauldron, required books, familiar, school uniform... The train to Hogwarts will be leaving one day from now from Station 9 ¾ at exactly 12:00 P.M. Don't be late. Congratulations, you're a wizard."  
  
"Prank or not, I have a Destiny to fulfill," he turned back to the fire and the ashes of the painting - with it gone, there would be no proof that he even had parents.  
  
A look to the left then the right, he was confused by the numbering of the train platforms. He moved to ask someone if the directions were correct of he was a victim of a terrible joke. "What you standing there, Harry? Where is your baggage? You will be late for the train," a voice said. He somehow felt the person's presence before speaking; he turned around.  
  
"You're not."  
  
"I am Eli Moon," he presented the letter giving a cold stare, "Am I in the right place?" The person fixed their eyes on the letter then to the clock; in a couple minutes the train would be gone, "No time. let's go."  
  
The person grabbed his hand, ran right into the wall with him and the baggage. "What the. Tell me what the HELL is going on! Where am I!"  
  
He shouted confused - going though the wall ending up on a different train platform with an archaic steam locomotive. The locomotive seemed right out of the era of "The Flying Scotsman," the first 100 mile-an-hour passenger train. He looked at the red train finding it very familiar. He was no train- nut, but it was a more elegant way of travel. He boarded onto the train with one suitcase - containing only a weeks worth of clothing and several small paperback books.  
  
He sat briefly reading "Magic Knights Rayearth." (Shameless Clamp plug) "Is this place taken?"  
  
"No," he stood, bowed, kissed her hand, "Eli Moon at your service. Please join me, good lady."  
  
"Umm." She did not know what to say, "Sure." She was tall for her age - between seven and ten years. She had two long blue braids with yellow bows, crystalline blue eyes, and a very short red skirt. A third join them. He was tall; he had shaggy brown hair, strange purple eyes, and had a slight scent of sulfur on him.  
  
He said happily, "What do ya know. here I, Leo Rosetti, am in the same car as the famous Harry Potter."  
  
"I think you mistake me for someone else," he trust his hand out, "I am Eli Moon."  
  
"Leo Rosetti."  
  
"Kayla Gerson," she said, then her beautiful blue eyes caught the sight of the small bit of reading, "What is that?"  
  
"A book. You know. You read them." Eli said, showing his talent for stating the obvious. "It is about a magical world where three Tokyo schoolgirls are drawn into and must save against evil. Some have compared it to Clamp's version of the Role-Playing Game called "Dungeons and Dragons." (Shameless plug)  
  
The train arrived; the students were ported across the late. Eli looked stunned by the immense fortress- monastery before him lit by lights in the cold night. Into the castle they went, but one thing bothered him, "Who is this Potter person."  
  
This question was interrupted as he looked at the rows of candles suspended in the air in the great hall. After a long boring speech, a man at the dais table, directed, "New students step forward."  
  
He and several others were pushed along towards a chair that was set in front of the dais where the teachers were. One of them, who seemed the leader of the college looked very familiar to Eli. He presented a hat from no-where - it could have easily been hidden under his thick beard. The old man indicated that there were four houses and the hat would choose or sort the students into the house they would belong to.  
  
"Leo Rosetti," the hat said being placed onto the boy's brown hair, "Smart, willing to do anything to get ahead. I know the exactly where to put you. Slytherin."  
  
The Slytheren table clapped for their newest member. "Next." Kayla sat down and the had was plopped onto her head, "Humm. Here's a puzzle. Smart, very dedicated, but not very confrontational. Hufflepuff. Eli Moon."  
  
Silence. Eli was looking around, bored out of his mind and really confused. "Mister MOON!"  
  
Eli blinked apologized. Leo shoved Eli forward to the chair, "Go on! Just pray you're not in Slytherin."  
  
Eli glared at Leo and walked to sit in the chair. He did not feel right sitting there. He missed the one he had at home. The hat was place on his head. The hat sat silently for a very long time, "I feel great power from."  
  
The hat started to smoke, "It can't be." The tip of the hat caught fire, "Slythern . no . Ravenclaw.no. Hufflepuff." The spark of flame had moved down, "Giffindor?"  
  
Sparks were coming off of it now, "You are C."  
  
Then it exploded. "I am sorry," his eyes cast down. "This is strange."  
  
"Never happened before," a whisper. "Should we keep him? He could be dangerous."  
  
"We do have an opening in Griphindor," the old man kindly said, then he directed to the other classmen, "Griphinodr!"  
  
A round of applause, Eli fixed his glace helplessly scanning the faces of those he would be with. Dinner concluded, the students were dismissed to the dorms. He curelessly followed wondering what in the 10'000 Hells is happening to him. All he knew he was NOT in the Buddhist Hell of Cutting. Once in the dorm, which seemed bigger on the inside rather than the outside. He ran right into a mirror - or what he assumed to be one. The mirror moved, "Who are you? What you doing here? Why do you look like me?"  
  
"I have not figured that out yet," he took a step back to get a better look, "I am Eli Moon."  
  
"What a second," a voice said, "Why are there two Harry's?"  
  
"Who."  
  
One of the two repeated the same terribly confused knowing the feeling in his stomach had increased since he boarded the train - a sense of pure power. "Who are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter." "You must have some reputation," Eli stroked his hand though his hair showing the lack of a scar - which was a great anime effect - and that he was not a doppelganger. A different student explained the whole thing about Valdimort and the one who survived the greatly feared man. Eli did not speak but doubted his sanity about the whole deal. He sighed, "I have a destiny, this is only part of it. The problem is what is the part that I must play."  
  
"Bring out your pots, books, caldrons, and wands. why are you out of uniform," Magonigale asked before the class started. "I only came with my cloths," he innocently bowed. Her anger flared not willing to take lip from anyone. She summoned a very brutish man with a cat to have him taken to Hagrid for detention - correction two detentions. The man with the cat would have rather opted for the thumbscrews, iron maiden, rack, and the works. Out of the classroom to a hut near the one of the courtyards. It was a building that would be like something that Goldilocks would be akin to - without the three ursine-made porridge, furniture, and beds. The door opened, a man who looked like a brown Father Christmas with a dog kindly greeted Eli. The dog growled, took one look at the boy, and back down whimpering knowing that something was not right in the world.  
  
The gigantic man asked, "You are not Harry, are you?"  
  
"No, sir," he managed to get out, feeling very small, "Eli Moon, sir."  
  
"Mister Moon has no uniform, wand, books, or other supplies," the man said bitterly despising everything in the world. Eli found himself inside the very interesting structure - it was very Spartan and matched the exterior décor.  
  
Hagrid nodded, "Looks like I have to take you to Digone alley," then he added, "You seemed out of place here. Like you are over-whelmed by this."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Hagrid," he said giving a smile. He proceeded to explain what sorcery was and that Eli had a natural talent for it adding a typical, "I shouldn't have told you that."  
  
Eli found himself in a Victorian village. However some buildings were close to Tudor or combined the styles in between the eras. Eli found a faint smile finding himself very suited to old England. Hagrid told him that he needed a school uniform, books, cauldron, wand, and a familiar to get and send mail.  
  
"To whom? I do not receive mail or get any," Eli objected. "What about your family?"  
  
"What family? I am alone," he sadly said, "Always alone."  
  
"I have some errands to run," he said very concerned, "You handle the list minus the familiar, we will meet back here."  
  
"Yes, sir," he nodded heading for the cauldron shop. Hagrid opted to run on his errands and make a quick stop in the pub. He paid for the cauldron. It was one of those pots that one could see in any medieval home brewing "peas porridge hot, peas porridge cold, peas porridge in the pot nine days old" rather than "eye of newt, wool of bat, tongue of dog." With pot in hand, Eli entered the wand shop. The salesman set up several wands trying to size him up. The salesman was overcome by a massive migraine. It was the headache the size of a fully-grown ancient dragon was sitting on his head. He opted to put down on the counter several wands and left to find a way to find some aspirin or something close to that drug. Eli's hand hovered over each one finding that none suited his likings. His palm turned up to point this out, and he sighed, "I wish I could just make my own."  
  
Suddenly there hovered something that looked like a key with a sun on one end. Curiously, he was surrounded in cherry blossoms. He grasped the key for the first time in his life like it was very natural to him. The blossoms disappeared; they would never be seen again. The key extended into a staff with a magical circle below him releasing a shower of immense power like Fenrir had loosed his leash and was sounding Ragnarok with its infernal lupine snarls. Then the power receded, as the shopkeeper turned round - he had felt the burst of power. To him it was like the ancient dragon sitting on his head had farted. Eli gave a sinister smile for the first time in his life; it would not be his last one, "This one will do well for me."  
  
The shopkeeper was relieved after Eli had left. He muttered, "There is something about that boy."  
  
A shiver went down his spine as he stood in the bookstore - being surrounded by all these books that could be he to have. He stopped his enjoyment; he was someone going to do some light readings of one of the older, browner books. He grasped her hand and shook his finger, "I would not do that if I were you." "Why?"  
  
The cute little girl with green eyes asked. "Some books should not be opened with impunity," he warned, "Remember what happened to Pandora."  
  
"Pandora?"  
  
"The old Gods gave Pandora a box telling her that evil would be released if it is opened. Overcome by curiosity, she opened the cursed box. Out of the box spilled all sorts of evils - Death, Plague, Jealousy, Regret, Scarcity, Greed, Envy, Thirst, Desire, War, Resentment, Lust, Spite, Famine, Anger, Pestilence, Pride, Sloth, Strife, Fury, Gluttony, Antagonism, Covetousness."  
  
She put the books down and went to look for her parents, quite scared of him, he added to the Greco-Roman story, "Then in the last second, Pandora closed the box keeping Hope safe. Hope for mankind. Hope only lies within man." Eli smiled bought the required books commenting, "I do not really need them. I can always add them to my collection - I do have an extensive library."  
  
Eli did not have long to waif for Hagrid. He returned with a little cage. "What is that?"  
  
"This?" A baby gargoyle," he held the very cute creature aloft, "I won him in darts off a stranger in the pub."  
  
"Who is that stranger? Who would be stupid enough to give away something like that - even drunk," Eli thought to himself, "Nobody's that lucky. it took me a year to get one of those up-side-down airplane airmail stamps."  
  
"Something eating you? Where's your broom," Harid asked, then said, "You won't need it - I shouldn't have told you that."  
  
"They were out anyway, sir," he said.  
  
"Sorry I am late, professor, I was at detention." "Ah, Mister Moon," I presume," the dark-haired man glared down at him, "It is sooo nice you grace this classroom with your presence."  
  
A stifled laughter followed, then ended as the dark clothed man took the podium. He started his lecture. No one dared to whisper in Snape's class in fear what could happen to them. There was the usual bathroom rumor that he turned Carly Brasco into a newt for sneezing during a lecture - she did get better. Eli sighed, as the one next to him said in insult, "Oooh. I think he likes you, Moon."  
  
He gave a cold stare at Leo then fixed his gaze back on the professor. Leo on the other hand had his mile fixed onto Kayla thinking about doing something unspeakable to her.  
  
Classes concluded for lunch. All students filed out to the tables. "Hello, Hermoine," a presence said to her. "Hello, Nearly-Headless Nick," she cheerfully said.  
  
"Nearly-headless?" Kayla innocently asked. The very polite ghost sadly but very nicely removed his head form his shoulders almost off, only a slender thread of ectoplasm connected the head to the shoulders. She cooed, "That's so cool."  
  
"For someone cursed," Eli sadly said feeling empathy for the spirit. He paused bowed to both girls," Good afternoon," he kissed their hands, "Eli Moon at your service."  
  
He left in each hand a daisy. He continued onto the dining room as a blush followed on the girl's cheeks. Eli sat down at his lunch reading something on string-magic and creating storms between bites of his meal.  
  
"So that is the look-alike," Draco sneered hating him and the reputation attached. He looked about, no one was looking, he prepared a spell to teach Eli a lesson, but was struck by it instead. He shouted accusing Potter not realizing it was his own.  
  
"Today class we will do some transformation of the inanimate to the animate," the teacher demonstrated changing a cube of sugar into a small monarch butterfly.  
  
Eli raised his hand, "Professor, could this spell also bring teddy bears to life?"  
  
"Yes, Mister Moon," the teacher nodded not seeing the gleam that was in his eyes. She directed the students to change the cubes. Several students succeeded to fill the room with all sorts of insectoid life. Eli brought his hand over the cube; a sell of power blacked his view briefly then out of it appeared two folded blue wings. The wings unfolded revealing a purple- black feline. Its blue eyes looked up at him smiled, "Hiya, C.  
  
" "What the?" He picked the animal up by the tail," Where are the batteries?"  
  
"Do you mind, I do not have any batteries, now let me go," the animal plopped down after a brief struggle, he introduced himself as Spiniel.  
  
"A paradox spirit, here?"  
  
"We might have to close the school."  
  
"Worse than that, someone could get injured."  
  
"Or killed," the old male said very worried about the situation. He paused to think recalling, "The last time one was one here, we were visited by."  
  
He again paused his train of thought seeing Harry and Ron, "You two should get to class."  
  
They exchanged glances and sent on wondering if this was the reason some of the spells were backfiring on the casters as if the force was doing a process of elimination.  
  
"Cheer-up, Harry," Ron said, "Slytherin is facing Hufflepuff in quiddtch tomorrow."  
  
"If you say so," Harry said discovering in the dorms Eli trying to sit comfortably in the common area's furniture as Spiniel read up on size- increasing spells in his lap. Eli missing his leather chair at home said to him, "If you do not trust me, Harry Potter, tell me as such. I am not a Slytherin."  
  
Spiniel spoke up, "He is."  
  
"What in the hell is that," Ron pointed at the animal.  
  
"I made him," Eli said proudly then added devilishly, "You might say he is my guardian beast. My familiar."  
  
"Hello," Spiniel waved his paw in greeting, then returned to his favorite pass time - reading in a very quite place. Eli picked the cat up, stood, "Have a nice evening, Madame Granger," he bowed and went to his room.  
  
After Eli was gone, Ron commented, "He just gives me the willies." Hermoine nodded presenting a book. She turned to a marked page, "Reality is a work in progress, and constant change keeps the universe alive. Magick is the most dynamic example of change - the alteration of reality by force of will. As humanity settles into a muggle rut, magick seems out of place even impossible. When realities clash, the "possible" and "impossible" collide, the result is Paradox. The causes and the true origins of these "reality slaps" is unknown, all wizards agree that Paradox is a constant danger - all according to the witches' rule of "what every you sent out returns on you three-fold."  
  
"Sounds like something like a mage's ascension."  
  
"Does it matter? We need a way to solve it," Harry said very concerned bout his stay at the school He really did not have a real home to go to, Hogwarts was the only place he felt himself.  
  
"There is nothing given in the research." "So now what?"  
  
"Other than breaking several hundred rules," Hermoine said knowingly, "We should wait for nightfall for a search."  
  
Night fell like a ton of bricks form a ten-story building onto a pedestrian walking by. It was quick to notice that someone other than Hermoine had cast a sleeping spell on the people in their dorm; still Harry readied his cloak of invisibility to sneak out of the dorm. The three went in search of the evil plaguing the campus. Eli, the one who cast the sleeping spell, was also walking about - he could never find a good night's sleep, even in that leather char in the mausoleum he called home. He continued on through the hallways, corridors, and rooms looking for noting in particular. Meanwhile Leo was silently watching Kayla, who had also snuck out to do some quick extra credit reading / cramming for the expected test. He smiled knowing that the test would be in a week, but he had already "borrowed" the answers. He sighed liking how she moved, sneaking thorough the hallways. He paused thinking he saw something. Harry, Ron and Hermoine gave a sigh of relief that Leo want on down the hallway. "What is he doing?"  
  
"Probably the same thing we are doing."  
  
"Should we follow him?"  
  
"We should see what he is up to." "I think it is best we stay together."  
  
"Wise thought," a voice said seeing through the disguise of invisibility, "Wizadry takes wisdom."  
  
This scared them right out of their skins and the cloak. Eli gave a cheerful grin, he bowed, "What a nice night for a Moonlight stroll," he looked out the window just to confirm something saying the word moon almost lovingly, "Correction crescent moon - a pity is it not full."  
  
"What you doing here?"  
  
"I have not figured that out yet," Eli gave a snide remark as they continued around the corner to face a large freestanding mirror. It was well known to both Ron and Harry; that it would show the truth or what you wanted to see. Eli took one hesitant stop forward to glance at the glass before him. Instead of seeing a cute boy with shaggy blue-black hair, large wire-rim glasses over large sinister eyes, and mercurial smile. he saw an elder male with a more angular face. He tilted his head confused by and entranced by the form before him - it seemed too familiar. They pulled him away before it consumed him, the questions of what the form meant and who the person in the mirror was. Eli shrugged his shoulders, "Karl Jung could have a hay day with that thing."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A muggle, a father of psychoanalysis. I in a previous life once met him."  
  
"Today we will be learning how to ride a broom," the teacher paused, "Mister Moon, where is your broom?"  
  
"Sold out, Madame Professor."  
  
"Too bad, Moon," Leo insulted, "I really wanted to see the great perfect- score wizard get air-sick." "Sorcerer," he corrected him. Instead of a flying lesson came a philosophical debate on the difference of the definitions of wizard, mage, sorcerer, and witch. The debate ranged for hours almost breaking into a fistfight. Eli just stood there with a malicious smile watching the fun ensue.  
  
Kalya whispered half blushing, "I could have loaned my broom to you."  
  
"This works so much better, Lady Kayla."  
  
The game that combined the use of brooms with the brutality of professional rugby and tag started. Eli watched, he would have opted for rugby or football (as in what uneducated Americans call soccer). He knew like every other Clamp-boy, he could put the checkered ball through the goal-net. Leo was betting the betting odds of Slytherin verses Hufflepuff, he set Hufflepuff at 50 to 1 to win. Harry held his head in his had almost bearing the infamous scar, he was thinking about the paradox spirit and how it could force the school to close. He did not return to "that house." Hermoine made an observation, "I have noticed you never receive mail, Moon. Why?"  
  
"I am alone," he paused dramatically, "Always alone. Under the shadow of a curse that I can only relieve," he said sadly. He forced a mile to comfort her - the last thing he wanted in this world would be to see a frown on a beautiful girl. Harry knew that feeling of being alone and somewhat cursed, he nodded in agreement.  
  
Eli smiled, "Some gifts are the greatest burden, magic is a benefit and a curse - and a re-sponci-bil..."  
  
The paradox spirit stuck making the flying spheres fall to the ground becoming useless. A joyful laugh, the teaching staff moved to counter-curse the spirit. The spirit in the nick of time disappeared. The students were quickly ordered back to their dorms. As the students trudged back, Eli noted Kayla's face. She was very sad; Hufflepyuff was head by a very slim margin. He presented her a flower and then dropped the snitch into her quivering hand, 'Looks like your house won it."  
  
"How did you. when."  
  
"You really want to know."  
  
"Yes," she nodded trying to hide her flushed cheeks.  
  
"That's a secret," he placed his finger under his mouth, laughed, and disappeared into the rows of students heading back to the dorms.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"It has struck in broad daylight."  
  
"It could get deadly." Snape kept quiet listing to the debate between the teachers. He knew everyone considered him a villain - so it was easy to play that role and test the younger generations to live up to his or her reputations and responsibilities. He suggested reconvening the dueling club or teaching it. He explained that it could draw the spirit out, dealt with efficiently, and dealing with it could be a lesson for the students on how to do with paradox. Dumbledore did not like the suggestion; he did not want anyone hurt. He sadly nodded agreeing to it  
  
Snape jumped onto the long table, he explained that despite certain snakes showing up the education of wizard dueling would reconvene. Leo insulted after one duel, "I would have preferred a sword."  
  
"Gentlemen use sword," Eli snipped at him, "And you are not one." He then turned to flatter a girl's grace and her eyes completely ignoring him.  
  
"What did you say?" Leo shouted about to throttle him.  
  
Eli gave a very content look with the other boy's hands on him.  
  
"We have two new volunteers," Snape said in his usual sinister way, "Mister Rosetti and Mister Moon, let us put that energy to good use."  
  
"You ready, Moon," he hopped up onto the table slipping into a brief delusion -  
  
TWACK Eli flew into a wall. Kayla jumped onto him, hugged him. As she glomped him, she said, "Oh Leo, I was soo wrong about you." "I understand..."  
  
"No, she kissed him, "I want you to be my boyfriend, Leo Rosetti. You are the envy of every boy in school."  
  
"Take out your wands," Snape interrupted Leo's delusion, "You too, Mister Moon."  
  
"Yes sir," Eli took out the little key and began a chant of ancient art. The room was cloaked in darkness, "I call on the powers of the day and night," then he was lit up by a spinning horoscope or seal below him marked with a Sun and Moon, "Sun and Darkness, unleash your might. Release!"  
  
Surprised Leo fell off the table. Seeing the staff in Eli's hand - it was twice to three times his height - Leo commented, "Over-compensating for "something," Moon?"  
  
"That is enough for today," Snape cleared his voice commenting, not even phased, "Mister Moon, you are out of uniform. I suggest you go to Dumbledore's office. He will want to talk to you. Class dismissed."  
  
Harry thought to himself wondering if Eli had summoned the paradox spirit or may have connection with Vodimort. Hermoine on the other hand knew the robes that Eli transformed into were very famous - but she could not place it.  
  
Dumbledore was relaxing in his office having a nice cup of tea to get his mind off the turns of events. A knock came at the door, "Come in," he greeted noting the gray hair that was sitting in his tea, an omen. Fawkes, who was sleeping, removed his head from out from under his wing. He was still half asleep, but one look at the blue robes Eli was in - the phoenix could have burst into flames in fear and joy. Dumbledore glanced up, dropped the cup, it shattered spilling the contents onto the floor, "C."  
  
"I am sorry," Eli apologized and bowed, "I surprised you, sir." Dumbledore smiled, picking up the pieces, "Have a seat," he nods that in this young face was now confirmed one of an old acquaintance.  
  
"You have a beautiful library," he stopped seeing Fawkes perch next to his chair, "What a nice bird.sir." "Dumbledore," the elder male compromised," Fawkes is a phoenix.from Egypt." He paused, "You already know that - I once knew someone that founded a very nice library. The last time he was here, he asked me advice how to deal with Yueh."  
  
"Yueh." Dumbledore glanced at Fawkes, "It seems that is something else that can be reborn."  
  
"I beg your pardon, Professor Dumbledore, what you talking about?" "Nothing of importance, get back in uniform and back to class," he kindly suggested. The bird looked at him, he just smiled, "It is good to have friends."  
  
"If you say so, Dumbledore," he said sadly leaving, "If I knew who I am."  
  
"Trust me, even at my age that is a hard question to answer. The only advice I can give is that you must learn it for yourself. You must be the best you that you can be," the old man said kindly very reminded that it was almost the same advice he gave before.  
  
"What did he say," Kalya asked him very concerned, she blushed not wanting for him to be expelled. "Your concern is misplaced," Leo interrupted them, "You are NOT getting out of our duel!"  
  
"Should we not set some rules," he gave a playful smile, "Like no creating storms, sleep spells...or transforming into dragons, minerals, vegetables...or viruses and bacteria." The smile he gave seems to say: "I want your ass, darling, bend over a table so I can do unspeakable things to you."  
  
"Umm," Leo was speechless. Seeing Eli tenderly hold Leo's hand Kalya tried not to let that idea ender her head. Leo stormed off, "You are lucky I am in a good mood."  
  
Eli's smile moved to Kalya, she had walked off deciding to forget what happened in the hallway. He sighed wishing he had a friend or a more playful guardian other than Spiniel, "Why not? I will find a friend. If not. I can always make one."  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Spiniel is busy reading," he gave a loving look at Harry, "You are up to something, solving that paradox spirit. With your skill and powers, you could use it for your own reasons." He paused teasingly adding, "You hate someone at this school, do you not? You and I can use the spirit to deal with that enemy and not get in trouble for it. Harry, you do have the power to."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You paused to think about it," he bushed his finger along the underside of Harry's chin, "You really want to do it, don't?"  
  
"No! When I say no, I mean it!"  
  
"Heh-heh-heh," Eli said about to neck the young boy, "But no fun. It seems evident that I will have to make one or find one nearer my family tree," he walked way leaving Harry with a confused look.  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Strange," Hermoine commented hearing a bell, "The school does not have a bell."  
  
"No," Eli warned bowing, he handed her a daisy, "Something is about to happen. Until then. Madame, you like to have some fun at the expense of Slytherin?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can do every spell - known and unknown," he said, "That is your reputation - should you not live up to it, Madame?"  
  
In eyeshot of this, both Ron and Kayla saw this. Ron took it well - he would only be overly depressed for a week. Kayla on the other hand did not take it well. She did not care that Hermoine blushed and made an excuse and ran off for the library.  
  
"May I sit with you - wait a second here, you are not . . ."  
  
He bowed to the Chinese girl in the Ravenclaw colors and said something to her. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" He again bowed, "All I said in ancient Chinese, "I am Eli Moon, it was a great pleasure to meet such a delicate lady." HE cleared his throat, "Ah, I forgot the language that tactician Sun Tsu and Master Kung Fu-tzu (Confucius) used when alive did not stay in stasis - nor has the Li clan stayed in stasis," he handed her an orchid blossom muttering, "Maybe I should use the Mongolian that Genghis used - the Li clan would understand that. I know you are not part of, but you are beautiful."  
  
Red came to her cheeks, he smiled at a shadow, "Do not worry, Mister Harry, I am not the devil," he paused to sip some tea, "Besides, shouldn't you sort out your own feelings before you worry about someone taking them away," he added letting her and him down, "I already have someone to give chocolates to on the fourteenth of February."  
  
Chang Cho whispered, "What is he talking about? It is like he's talking down to us - like we're children."  
  
"Aren't you," Eli asked cheerfully admitting as he produced a stuffed sheep out of thin air, "I am much older than I look," he hugged it.  
  
"There is something about him, like . . ."  
  
"How dare he! How dare he cheat on me!" Kalya fumed trying to think of a spell to use on Eli to get revenge.  
  
"That will not work on him," a voice said. She turned around seeing a shapeless blob - it was NOT a ghost, "Who? What are you?"  
  
"Reality, not reality; reality, not reality."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Join me you have power to avenge yourself."  
  
"If I refuse?"  
  
"I take you anyway. HIM. The only one immune to my art. The great challenge of HIM."  
  
"Something is attacking Kalya," a male shouted. Leo attacked it like a rabid wolf. The others came running as Leo was thrown against a wall. Leo sighed coughing up a bit of blood, 'Kayla, I lov-." He collapsed, unable to finish that most vexing sentence other than "I am going to kill you."  
  
The paradox spirit was confused seeing both Eli and Harry standing with Hermoine in between. "Two? Two of HIM... No matter," the embodiment of the conflict between the real world and the work of imagination moved to attack them. Girk! The paradox spirit fell to the floor being clothes-lined. All eyes fixed onto an elegantly dressed woman with a bell with several ribbons attached to it in her out-stretched hand. She leaned over, and kissed Eli on the forehead, "Are you alright, Mister Hiiragizawa?"  
  
A bead of blood came down from the blushing boy from being kissed for the first time by this woman, "Umm."  
  
"A woman thrice his age." Came one whisper.  
  
"I'm much older than you think," Eli shot back reassuming his austerity, looked at Harry in a very insulting tone, "I'm even older than you."  
  
"I knew it, you are."  
  
"Silence," the strange woman his the paradox spirit with her bell - the spirit combusted leaving Kayla dazed and confused. She directed, "I suggest you get back to your dorms," she bowed, "Good day."  
  
"Who is she?" "Someone of importance," Eli confirmed nodding to himself. He headed back to his room and to the place where he usually slept - in a chair. It sort of reminded him of home. He struggled, closed his eyes and slipped into dreams.  
  
A shimmer as a drop hit a pool of water. Eli found himself standing in a dark hallway. There was loud shouting. He reached an open door. Before him was a chair with its back to him so that he could not see whom was sitting in it. A thing with feline features and wings yelled at the one in the chair. Next to the large feline was a tall male who was also yelling words that Eli could not hear but it had to be important.  
  
"Spiniel?" Eli mouthed looking at the large cat half seen; it was not his created friend but had a familiar shape. He was drawn towards the chair by an uncontrollable force to see who was sitting in it - a skeleton of a man. Its bony hands grab him by the neck and try to pull him closer as if death was trying to claim him.  
  
"Poor thing," a voice said interrupting this usual nightmare, it sounded like the voice of the visitor. He could have sworn he felt her hand touch his forehead. His eyes flicked open - nothing. He rolled back into sleep - this would be the first night in his life he had a good night's sleep.  
  
"This is Layla Mackenzie, a miko of a very famous shrine in Tokyo," a teacher introduced the woman who defeated the paradox spirit, 'She is an expert in mathematics, Asian occult, Shinto, and Japanese grammar. She is our guest speaker for this week."  
  
"Thank you," she bowed. "Excuse me, Misses Mackenzie, what is a miko?"  
  
"Miss," she corrected looking straight at Eli, "I am NOT married." She then changed the subject, "A miko is a priestess of either Buddhist, Hindu, Shinto, or Zen religion empowered by the religious site, religious training, martial arts, and/or relics to defend against evil and aid the poor." Not missing a note, the elegantly dressed woman continued into a lecture on Asian culture taking the very much like role of teacher. Class concluded. Eli went to check on Leo. He was lying in the hospital ward with a broken leg - from when the paradox spirit tossed him.  
  
"What do want, Moon?"  
  
"Brought you flowers, Rosetti," he placed onto a tray some blossoms in a very nice vase. He gave a playful grin, "Or should I give them to someone else?" A cold glare followed. Eli giggled, "We will have to play when you are better."  
  
A slight blush, "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing," he pulled away, though there was a slight thought of climbing into the bed and joining Leo, "You should tell the person you like your feelings, or "someone" might take them away from you."  
  
"What do you mean by that!"  
  
"Nothing, just get better," Eli exited, noting that Leo would be no challenge for him - he also noted that Lalya Mackenzie was watching him do this.  
  
"Miss Mackenzie," Eli confronted her, "You did not come here just to talk."  
  
"Yes and no, Mister Hiiragizawa," she answered picking at her salmon sushi.  
  
"What are you doing, Moon?"  
  
"Do not interrupt conversations that do not concern you, Mister Malfoye," she kindly said.  
  
Drake commented arrogantly, "Do you know who my father is!"  
  
"He's nothing," she coldly resumed her conversation with Eli not even caring, "My only concern is here with you, Eriol."  
  
Eli blinked not knowing that name, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"That is your true name, Eriol Hiiragazawa. It is not Eli Moon. You are the sun-setting moth. The broken necklace chain. The neck-cord broke. You can see things. Things that were, thing that are, and things that may be," she explained as the blond stormed off in his usual stuck up mood, "You are left with a choice. Stay here and develop your powers with a simple and easy life under the pull of a curse where those nightmares you have every night will continue." She paused to take a bite of salmon, "Or come with me, break the cords, break the bonds, and break the neck of destiny. The curse can be lifted, but it will be a hard road to walk and I will walk it with you. I will give you a week to decide for yourself; then I will have to decide for you. I am very sorry," she apologized.  
  
" Nothing of the sort," his kissed her hand making her blush, "A week from now, lady with the true name of Kaho Mizuki."  
  
"Looks like I should make a friend," he took out the staff, tossed up a sugar cube. Eli, rather Eriol, stuck it with the large sun-shaped staff and in slurry of crystals and blossoms and little symbols of black butterflies appeared a handsome male. The handsome male looked curelessly at the young mane trying to steady himself on the staff, "Who."  
  
"You are Nakaru Akizuki," he managed to get out before collapsing, "I made you."  
  
Layla caught him before he stuck the floor, "Too much," she shook her head, very mother-like looked at the blue-black haired boy, "Too much at once."  
  
The confused male, recently made, asked, "Who is he?"  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa," she replied cradling him, "The reincarnation of."  
  
"Clow Reed," the boy in her arms mouthed.  
  
A year later, Eriol was sitting in his leather chair thinking to himself about Clow Reed, "I am to be in HIS shadow, only a mirror of him, but never him. That is my curse. Until I break Clow's bonds, I am cursed," he paused to look at Spiniel, Nakaru, and Kaho.  
  
Kaho nodded, "I already know, Mister Hiiragazawa. That is why I left Japan in the first -place, and why I must return."  
  
"Yes," Eriol nodded producing an image of a brown-haired girl with green eyes dressed in something that looked right out of Strawberry Shortcake, "The book has been opened." The End 


End file.
